


I love you, Dove.

by Lady1oki_smiles



Category: loki x thor - fandom
Genre: M/M, Not so dirty after all, Other, Sexy, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, XD, ha ha, im shy as hell, just putting general audiences because im required to, loki x thor - Freeform, lol, mature rating(not really for general audiences), not the best, surprise, ummmm not sure, well then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady1oki_smiles/pseuds/Lady1oki_smiles
Summary: This is the first chapter of a romance thing ma-bob between Thor & Loki....starts out in a dungeon....you'll have to read the story to find out what goes on next... ;)OH! AND THIS IS WRITTEN IN LOKI'S PERSPECTIVE... SO YEAH... I WROTE LIKE I WAS LOKI....WHICH... I AM.... SO.... YEAH....VERRY CRINGY FIRST CHAPTER.... OKAY.... NO JUDGING.





	1. 1.what happens in the dungeon, stays there... I hope.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyAmINotStudying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmINotStudying/gifts).



> Feel free to comment and suggest! ALSO: Special offer: If you help me out, you have a chance to be mentioned in the story!!! <3
> 
> So. I’ve found a challenge prompt. Which has been used for one of my favorite Loki X Thor smut’s, and I guess I’m just going to go with that. So, yeah. this is my first smut, so I'm a little shy, so if its not as dirty as you would like it, please encourage me! Feel free to post comments, and ideas, cause god knows, I ain’t got enough of those. ;) 
> 
> , BTW I’ve already planned out my own ending, and that’s classified, so don’t even ask. <3

Thor pushed me down into the hallway of the dungeon.  
I struggled to get up with my arms being cuffed.  
“I can't believe you Loki. You could’ve gotten yourself killed as well as many others.”  
I smirked.  
“What…hmmm? It was only Midgard, nothing important.”  
“ There are people on Midgard. And every life is important.”  
“You mean, there's a girl, on Midgard, that you love so dearly.”  
I put my hands over my heart and acted all light headed and lovey, poorly imitating the action of “falling in love”  
“Loki (sigh), you and your mouth.”  
Thor muttered as he grabbed the collar of my jacket, and dragged me to a cage in the middle of the dungeon.  
There was a small table next to the cage entrance with a muzzle on it.  
“Please brother, if you value my sanity, please, don’t put that on me.” Thor looked at me and chuckled.  
“What sanity?”  
Thor picked up the muzzle, and wrapped it around the back of my head and clicked it into place over my mouth.  
Thor then opened the door to the cage, and pushed me in.  
unable to catch myself, hence the handcuffs, I face planted after hitting the cold glass wall of the cage.  
I flopped myself over already finding it hard to breath because of the muzzle. Then I just sat there on the floor.  
Why the heck would Thor put me in a cage so large? You could easily hold at least twenty prisoners, or more in here.  
I watched Thor as he circled the glass dome.  
What was he planning? Odin put him in charge of my punishment. I wonder, What does he plan to do with me?  
I noticed Thor staring at me with a cruel smirk on his face.  
He looked like he was enjoying this.  
I guess he should though. I did endanger his precious Jane Foster. He could put me back in the realm of silence, or feed me to a frost giant, but those would be easy to escape from.  
“Loki, I have decided your punishment. And this, you deserve.”  
Thor made sure that the cage was locked, then he turned and left down the hall.  
What. was he planning to just leave me here?  
I chuckled.  
He really is as stupid as he looks. Well, I shouldn't say that because I actually find him quite attractive.  
I noticed it was very humid, and hot in this glass dome.  
The walls were beginning to fog up, and beads of sweat started to roll down my forehead.  
The glass was just clear enough for me to see thor come back down the hall with Mjölnir, in hand.  
The rest of the view was foggy and askew.  
Thor playfully swung his hammer back and forth as he walked up to the door of the glass cage .  
Oh? Whats this? Is he going to beat me? Like that’s ever worked.  
I thought back on when we were children, Odin would whip us when we did things we shouldn't.  
I shuddered.  
“What’s the matter brother? Afraid to face the consequences of what you’ve done?”  
I rolled my eyes.  
He opened the door and stepped inside.  
I pushed myself up against the back of the wall.  
Thor set his hammer down on the middle of the floor, and set a bottle of oil down next to it.  
I was confused.  
What’s with the oil? What the heck are you doing?  
Thor came over and pulled me up off the floor by my handcuffs.  
He dragged me over to where he put the hammer and the oil.  
Then he sat me on my knees, and then sat the same way in front of me.  
Thor put his hands on my shoulders like he was trying to comfort me.  
“Loki. if you can tell me that you're sorry for what you did, and you will change your ways, I will not punish you, and you can go.”  
he gestured to the open door.  
“But if you continue, I will gladly punish you, for what you did.”  
I rolled my eyes, shook my head and convulsed my body like i was trying not to laugh.  
“Very well then brother.”  
Thor started to undo my shirt, then down to my belt, and my pants, oh.  
Now I know what's going on!  
I pushed my legs out in front of me as hard as i could, flinging myself away from thor.  
The ground squeaked as my body slid across the smooth seamless tile ground.  
“Sigh, don’t make this hard on yourself Loki. You chose this.”  
I growled at him through the muzzle.  
Thor started walking closer to me, and by the time I was back on my knees, he was already dragging me back to the middle of the room.  
I fought him as he finished undressing me.  
Thor held me down on the ground, till I was too tired to keep fighting.  
Finally, he stood me up, and removed the handcuffs.  
I was shocked.  
Why would he remove the handcuffs?  
Thor then turned me around, and handcuffed my hands behind me.  
Oh.  
Once again, an obvious moment, I should have seen coming.  
Thor then sat me on my knees, and pushed me down from behind, my knees propping my back end up.  
The ground was cold, which felt good on my chest in this room that was burning hot.  
I felt beads of sweat roll down into my muzzle, I enjoyed the salty taste.  
Then I felt an unexpected wet finger slide into my arse.  
I sucked in a quick deep breath of salty tasting air through my muzzle.  
I knew what was coming later, so this should have been nothing.  
I rolled my hips and thrashed my body trying to get away, Thor just grabbed my waist and held me still.  
“Stay still.”  
Why did Thor choose this instead of anything else?  
I snapped my fingers at Thor from behing my back, once I caught Thor’s attention, I pointed to the muzzle.  
Thors large hand clicked the muzzle open.  
“You have something to say, Loki?”  
He tossed the muzzle away and then resumed fingering my arse.  
I barked my words at him as I felt this was pleasurable to him. “Thor! why this?!? Why not anything else?!?!”  
Thor stopped ,grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around to face him.  
“Because, This is the only thing that could humiliate you. Nothing else we’ve tried has worked.”  
Oh.  
So this was about humiliation.  
All I had to do was pretend I was feeling pleasure, and this would end?  
“You think this is humiliating Thor?”  
I smirked devilishly as I spoke slowly making my voice as smooth as possible, trying to sound seductive.  
“This, is nothing. Pure pleasure. You're gonna have to try something else to get my ass to feel sorry.”  
I did a low chuckle.  
Thor then slapped me in the face.  
As much as it hurt, I was gonna have to play dirty to get myself out of this one.  
Thor then pushed me down onto my back and placed his hammer on my chest.  
He the took the bottle of oil, and poured it over the handle.  
So that's why he brought it with him. He was gonna fuck me with his hammer.  
I cringed at the thought of how electrifyingly painful this was going to feel.  
Thor picked up Mjölnir and placed it on the floor in front of me.  
I sat up eyeing the hammer on the ground.  
Honestly it didn’t look so big. It probably won’t hurt so bad after all?  
Thor went and picked up the muzzle.  
He walked over and put it on my face again.  
Maybe it would hurt.  
It definitely wouldn’t be pleasurable.  
Eugh.  
… … … …  
Thor set me down on the handle.  
At first, it stung.  
I shifted my body around to accommodate the large handle as it slid uncomfortably into my body.  
I was breathing deeply and quite rough through the muzzle.  
My heart rate was so fast.  
Thor grabbed my by the waist, and lead me up and down the handle a few times.  
I felt dizzy.  
Like I was going to be sick.  
My body convulsed like I was going to vomit.  
“Loki, are you having trouble breathing?”  
Thor suddenly seemed concerned.  
What’s this? First, he wants to fuck me with his hammer, now he's seeing if I'm okay?  
I moaned as Thor popped open the muzzle.  
Then I vomited.  
Right there,  
In between Thor and I .  
This, was true humiliation.  
Thor looked at me with a sorrowful expression.  
He saw the painful agony and humiliation I was feeling.  
He quickly removed his hammer, and tossed it across the room.  
He scooped me up into his arms.  
“I’m sorry brother. I will never do this to you again. I promise.”  
Suddenly, I felt a wave of warmth and pleasure spread across my body.  
What were these feelings?  
What did they mean?  
I looked up at Thor.  
His beautiful chiseled face,  
His perfectly toned skin.  
He was beautiful.  
“Thor?”  
I took his face in my hands.  
“Yes Loki?”  
“I - I love you.”  
Tears started to stream from thor's face.  
“I love you too Loki.”  
Thor then stood up, wrapped me in his cape, and carried me out of the prison.  
I love thor.  
More than I thought I did.  
I did not love him like a brother.  
And I did not hate him either.  
I kissed thor as he walked.  
Never again would I feel jealous of him, or hate,  
But love, and need and want.  
I was exhausted.  
My body felt hot and sticky.  
My eyes slowly drifted closed  
I let the dark take over my mind into a deep sleep  
As I thought of him.


	2. 2. what am i supposed to think about yesterday???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having some thoughts.......  
> but Thor rushes through everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry things are a bit rushed. time zones, and stuff, are just not my forte. im also sorry, each chapter is a bit short. OH! and if you want to read the original, and sneak peak into the next chapter, (i might need some help with a thor X loki wedding) heres a link to my original sourse:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/16ZPqP0qqFAxZfX1O4BMcQKobCMPoYmWm1S4Tbedwf8Y/edit?usp=sharing

I thought to myself as I set the shower to the right temperature.  
What happened yesterday?  
He almost…  
I shuddered as I thought about it.  
But then he stopped.  
And he held me.  
And we kissed?  
I felt the water hot on my skin as I stepped into the shower.  
I combed my hair back with my fingers and leaned up against the wall.  
What, why did… I felt… I felt feelings... In a way I never have.  
I... love… Thor…  
… … … …  
I gasped.  
But. What about that Jane?  
The one from earth?  
I quickly changed the temperature to cold, before the scalding hot water could burn my skin.  
If she found out. About… My liking to Thor…  
That might be an end to me.  
I got out of the shower, and wrapped myself in a towel.  
I headed to Thor's quarters.  
He was laying on the bed.  
Sound asleep.  
I slowly climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around him.  
“Thor? Are you awake?”  
He turned onto his side and hugged me.  
“Yes.”  
“So… You know…. How I feel about you, yes?”  
Thor nodded.  
“And you feel the same?”  
Thor sleepily nodded again.  
“Then what about Jane? That woman from earth?”  
Thor breathed in deeply.  
“Well, Loki, she lives far away from us. Worlds away. Also, you destroyed the Bifrost bridge, so there's a possibility I'll never see her again. So, it will be okay.”  
I cringed.  
“Um. you, destroyed the Bifrost bridge.”  
“At your fault Loki”  
I shook my head at the memories that flooded my brain.  
Pretending to be dead,  
Our father surprised to see that I was still alive after being sucked through an unwilling portal.  
I only let go of the staff, to escape, cause I didn't want to face the consequences of my actions.  
Knowing it would turn out to my pleasure, I would gladly have taken it many times before.  
We both lazily laid there for a few moments.  
I wonder, would Thor be looking for a wife when he becomes king?  
The time is nearing soon.  
I wonder if….  
I looked up at Thor.  
“Erm, Thor?”  
“Yes?”  
“You know you're about to become king over Asgard. Your coronation is very soon. right?”  
Thor just nodded his head.  
“You know father would be expecting you to find a wife, after that.”  
“It won't matter then, cause after I'm king, only my decisions will matter, and I will be able to choose whomever I want.”  
I looked up at Thor, feeling an eager longing feeling welling up inside me.  
I could feel a lump start to form in my throat.  
“H-has anyone crossed your mind?”  
Thor looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
“Loki… I’ve already chosen who I want”.  
My eyes widened with fear, and regrets of asking this question.  
I held my breath awaiting to hear what he was going to say  
“I want you”.  
I let go of my breath as a wave of relief came over me.  
“Loki, would you be my husband for the rest of my life?”  
I blinked a few times,wondering if I was actually still dreaming.  
“Thor, of course I will”  
“It’s settled then. I will announce it to father after the coronation”.  
Thor quickly flipped the covers off, got dressed, and left the room.  
Still dazed, I got up, wrapped my towel around my lower half, and left the room.  
I’m glad our rooms were right next to each others, because a long walk down the hall, especially while I'm practically naked, would not be good.  
I entered my room, and headed straight to my closet.  
Should I wear the black shirt, or the gold one?  
They were both the same shirt, just different colors.  
You know what? I turned around, and walked over to the dresser.  
I put on a long sleeve black shirt, with my green and gold jacket  
Agh…. Pants…..I almost forgot pants. Again.  
I found a pair of black skinny jeans in a drawer.  
I put them and my boots on.  
Other than getting dressed, I don't really have a reason to be in here.  
I stumbled out of my room, and into the hallway.  
My hair was still kind of wet.  
Thor came out of nowhere, and hugged me.  
“Wha-what are you doing? ODINS BEARD! GET OFF ME THOR!!”  
Thor let go of me.  
“What was that about?”  
“Loki, I’m just so excited! Father has decided to have the coronation tonight!”  
“Did you tell him, about us?”  
“No I did not.”  
Thor caressed my face, then kissed me.  
“WHAT THE HELL???”  
Lady Sif and the rest of the gang were walking down the hall.  
“Does Odin know of this?”  
Thor put his hands on Sif’s shoulders.  
“No, but he will after the coronation, and I forbid you to say anything to him about it until I tell him myself.”  
Sif rolled her eyes, then left down the hall.  
“Do you think she will tell him?”  
Thor turned around, and smiled.  
“No I don't think so. She’s been a loyal friend ever since I can remember.”  
Thor walked over and kissed me on the cheek.  
“I have a lot to do for this coronation, I will speak with you later.”  
Wow. I get to marry Thor, sooner than I thought.  
But what of father? He would want Thor to marry someone who could conceive a child. Well, with my shifting powers, I’ll bet I could put myself under the right conditions.  
I walked back into my room.  
Well, I guess I could try….  
I focused all of my shifting abilities to the one area of my body that I wanted to change. Sure enough, I felt it. I had done it. Not only had I given myself a conceivable womb, I had also given myself all the necessary sex organs, to well, acheive the whole “child bearing thing”.  
********  
It had been a long day. The coronation was a success, the after party was great, but now Thor had to tell father that we wanted to marry each other. And that was where Thor was now.  
I walked in front of the doors to the room Odin and Thor were talking in.  
frantically pacing back and forth.  
I flinched as the doors swung open.  
Thor came out with a serious blank expression.  
“He wishes to speak to you loki.”  
I just nodded and walked inside.  
“Loki. you know Asgard will need a heir to the throne.”  
I nodded my head.  
“Are you capable of supplying offspring?”  
“Yes. I can change my body to fit the requirements needed to perform any task. You know this father.”  
“Very well. I have no problem with you being with Thor. But only if your mother allows it, would I allow this to proceed.”  
I knew my mother. She supports me through everything. I already know she would let us be. I looked up at mother. She nodded her head with a smile.  
I burst through the doors and tackled Thor.  
“Father allows it, we can be together!”  
Thor grinned.  
“This is cause for celebration!”  
Thor scooped me up into his arms, and walked down the hall.  
Thor kicked the door of the library open.  
There, Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun, were talking and carrying on about a war that happened a while ago or something.  
Thor put me down and grabbed my hand.  
“My friends! Father has allowed me to take hand in the being of my choosing!”  
Fandral crossed his arms. “And who might that be?”  
Thor knelt down in front of me and kissed my hand.  
Everyone gasped.  
“Really? You're going to marry Loki, Thor?”  
Thor stood up.  
“Yes.”  
Volstagg stood up and laughed.  
“This is cause for celebration! The King has chosen himself a king!”


	3. 3. we must be wedd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki, are getting married. But Loki does not want a grand big wedding. So... How will this go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, sorry its been a while, I'm never online on weekends. lol Don't get angry with me... *calms down the hulk* so. well, this one.... is a bit dirtier than the last one. lol I know, the whole Odin being okay with this, is not, an original Odin thing, but just bear with me okay? ;) I'm getting more likes on this than I thought I would, so hopefully every thing gonna be alright ^^ love you all^^

I felt nervous as Odin lead Thor and I out onto a balcony.  
It was very high up. Down below, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of people, down out on the ground, a crowd.  
Waiting to hear such great news.  
I would rather have had everyone being gathered up into the throne room, like a meeting would have been held, but father decided to make this a grand ordeal.  
“I am glad to announce, that my son Thor, and my son Loki, are to be wed-”  
I held Thor’s hand and looked up to his face as father went on explaining to the crowd below.  
He looked triumphant.  
Like he just won the victory in some great war.  
I heard cheering and hurrah’s from below.  
Finally, Thor lead me inside.  
I didn’t really want a big wedding.  
But I know Thor wanted one.  
“So when were you thinking to have this wedding love?”  
Thor looked down at me and thought for a moment.  
“I don’t know. Were you thinking of a date?”  
“Well, just as soon as possible. All the waiting and announcing and everything, is making me nervous. Just the thought of father announcing it to everyone is making me even more nervous than I was to start with.”  
“Well, we could get married right now, and have the big ceremony later, would you like that?”  
I looked at Thor and nodded my head.  
Thor walked over to Odin, and talked to him for a few minutes.  
Explaining my nervousness no doubt.  
Odin nodded his head.  
Thor then dashed off through a hallway, and came back with a small box.  
Thor stood next to me and Odin stood in front of us.  
“I know you both know the whole wedding speech after being to so many so we can save that for the actual ceremony.”  
Odin cleared his throat then turned to me.  
“Loki, do you take Thor?”  
“I do. I swear it on my own blood”  
Odin turned to Thor.  
“And you Thor? Do you take Loki?”  
“Yes father. I do.”  
“Good.”  
Odin then turned and walked away.  
Thor opened the box, and handed me a ring. Just a flat silver band, and his was the same. I put it on my finger, and I threw my arms around him.  
Thor picked me up into his arms, and carried me out of the hall.  
…………  
Thor took me back to my room, and we laid down on the bed.  
“So Loki, tomorrow, we will have the wedding ceremony, and following the wedding, there will be a bedding ceremony.”  
I lazily rolled over.  
“ ugh. Do we have to have a bedding ceremony?”  
“Yes. it’s not an option.”  
It was still the middle of the day, and it felt like it should be night.  
I sat up and ripped off my shirt.  
My body was nothing like Thor’s was.  
Yes, I had some muscle, but my arms, chest, legs were pale and thin.  
Thor was just a big…. Ball…. Of...muscle?  
That doesn't sound right inside my head.  
I shook my head to get rid of the thought, then I climbed on top of thor seductively.  
“Thoooorrr,” I purred. “You know what I want?”  
Thor watched as I pawed at his armor, slowly removing a few pieces.  
“Loki, were not even married yet”  
“That didn't stop your hammer”  
Thor snorted, then grinned.  
“Your right. It didn't.”  
Thor then grabbed me by the arms, and pinned me down onto the bed.  
A loud moan escaped my mouth as he finished removing his armor.  
“Am I gonna have to muzzle you Loki?”  
Thor had a savage grin on his face.  
I smiled mischievously.  
“Maybe.”  
I closed my eyes and waited for Thor, unexpectedly, Thor entered me.  
(sorry when I wrote this, it was’nt clear, but Thor is entering loki’s shape shifted?{dunno if thats the correct term but oh well} vagina, not his arse. Okay? Plz. continue.)  
“AHK, THOR!”  
I bit my tongue, so not to speak.  
Thor held me by the thighs, and continued to thrust into me.  
A rogue moan escaped my lips, and I reached up and wrapped my arms around thor.  
He thrusted into me harder than he had been and I clawed at his back, his blood making my fingers slippery.  
Unable to cling onto Thor, I fell back onto the bed.  
Thor hadn't even made a sound yet.  
Do I not arouse him?  
Well obviously I do since he was able to pound into me with such force.  
He pulled out for a moment.  
I took hold of his shaft, and stroked it.  
Still holding onto it, I got onto my knees, then laid onto my stomach.  
I continued to stroke him and massage, as i licked and nipped at the tip.  
Finally I took half of his length into my mouth.  
I swirled my tongue around the tip of his erection, before i took the rest of his length down my throat.  
I gaged for a moment, my stomach threatening to overflow, but I swallowed it back.  
Thor moaned loudly.  
Then the door opened.  
Thor jumped,which made me gag and choke,quickly removing myself from him.  
I turned my head to see Odin standing there, with a look of surprise, and horror on his face.  
“I...I...I see you two have found good use of your time, no need for a bedding ceremony no doubt… I’ll… just leave you two be…”  
“Odins beard… I thought we were gonna die.”  
I got up, and put my clothes back on.  
I looked out the window.  
It was dark?  
How long had we been… I shook my head.  
I looked at Thor.  
“Thor? How long had it been?”  
“A while.” Thor dressed himself, then scooped me up into his arms, carried me through the hallway, and into the dining hall.  
There, Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the rest of the warriors, sat at the table, already eating.  
Thor sat me down next to Odin, then sat next to me.  
Odin looked at me concerned. Which was odd, because, he's never concerned for me. Oh right. I'm the Incubator for the next in line. So, of course he's worried about me.  
I blushed, and sheepishly picked up my fork.  
“It hurts to walk.”  
Odin’s face turned red and he busted up laughing.  
Soon, the thunderous laugh echoed off the walls, and throughout the hall.  
I covered my face with my hands.  
After a while, I finally started picking through my plate, every time odin looked down at me, he had a savage grin. It was embarrassing.  
I felt full, but I was going to wait for thor to finish before we left.  
“As thin as you are, you should probably try to eat more.”  
I saw right through Odin’s, encouraging tone, probably just trying to keep the probability high.  
I rolled my eyes, and finally got up, and left the hall. Back to my room.  
Not bothering to wait for Thor.  
I tossed my clothes into the bin, and laid on the bed. It had only taken me thirty minutes, to fall asleep.  
Thor jostled the bed, as he climbed onto it.  
He laid on top of me and wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep together.  
I woke up in the middle of the night. Or maybe a few minutes after Thor came in?  
But, I can’t breathe.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Duh, cause Thor is laying on top of me.  
I chuckled to myself.  
He was so cute when he’s asleep.  
I ran my hand through his hair.  
“Are you awake Loki?”  
“Mhm.”  
I sat up at the head of my bed, and Thor sat up on his knees.  
Even then he towered over me, his muscles, so defined, his hair, like gold, just so gorgeous. Like what the humans would describe as an angel.  
I crawled forward onto Thor’s lap.  
I caressed his face, and kissed him.  
Thor pulled me closer and fingered me.  
…  
Well then.  
This was a new sensation.  
Well, new to me that is.  
I moaned as i felt myself becoming wet.  
“Thor, please, don’t tease me.”  
“Oh, I won’t”  
Thor suddenly thrust into me as he grinned.  
…  
After a few hours of , whatever the heck we were doing, I was so tired, I just let my body go limp.  
My mind slowly went blank, and I dozed off as by body was jolted back and forth.  
It was ironically peaceful.


	4. Be still my heart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki.... there is no reason to be angry at sif...... .... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, its been a while! ive gotten over my writers block, so be prepared to see alot more Thorki Coming your way!!!

 

I slowly opened my eyes.

Light shown through the spaces in between the shaded window,

I couldn’t tell whether I was still emotionally high, or whether I was just dreaming still.

I sat up. 

I felt a pain in my stomach. 

It felt like I was a jellyfish that had just been picked up,and squashed around by a muscular man. 

I got off the bed, and walked over to the dresser.

I pulled the drawer open, and got dressed.

Then I limped out into the hallway and into the dining room. 

I opened the door to the dining hall, where everyone was at, and sat down. It was like no one noticed my absence. 

I looked up at Thor to see him already staring at me he blushed as I did, and looked away. 

“Good morning love.”

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

”good morning.” 

 The girl servants around the room, giggled and talked among themselves. “Did you sleep well last night?” I smirked.

“Thor, you and I both know, we slept very little last night.” he blushed as he ate. 

“Yes, and we could hear you too.” 

I dropped my fork and looked up to the man who had spoken.

Odin just looked down at me, with an expression like no other. 

I couldn't tell if he was trying to anger me, or if he was genuinely pleased with our arrangement. 

After we ate, I headed off toward the stables. 

I walked down the stalls till I came to my horse. 

Usually as a son of odin, a white horse, symbolising purity and strength, were usually offered. But no. not my horse. 

My horse was black, with patches of grey, and a long black wavy mane and tail to match. 

She was stunning every time I came to see her. 

I quickly readied her, then saddled her. After I opened the gate, I mounted, and was off. 

The air, was still a bit cold, in the hours of the morning, but no matter, it felt good. It would be a short time before I reached the forest. 

I looked out along the trail’s horison, as the sun climbed to the sky, and long mystic rays of light, stretched out along the path.

It was all too perfect. 

The forest was dark and damp and green as usual. But, who could help it? It’s beauty lies in the dark green color, and the vibrant blue and purple flowers.

I picked a few, and set them into my horses hair. She snorted.

“What? They are flowers. And they look nice. Get over it.” 

maybe I have been in this forest long enough… I’ve started talking to my horse. 

I rode back to the palace, where I had decided to read for a while.

It wasn't until then that I had noticed the incredible pain from my chest and back down. How could I have not noticed this earlier? 

“Are you well?” Thor walked over and sat down beside me. 

“Yes. I am well. It’s just, riding a horse after being ridden yourself, isn’t the brightest idea…” 

Thor nodded his head with a grin. “So I guess a sunset ride with my husband would be out of the question?” 

I looked up from my book not realising he was only joking. Seeing the grin on his face was reassuring. 

“I’m afraid so. Unless you want to carry me.” I draped myself over his lap dramaticly and batted my eyes up at him. 

Thor looked over to the book I was reading. “Spells of Imagery?” he looked down at me surprised. “Whatever do you need this for?” I picked up the book then sat it back down.

“Oh. I was just wanting to learn a new technique, is all.” Thor sat there deep in thought for a moment, then he sighed.

“I’ve never really understood the importance of books anyways.” with that, Thor cradled me in his arms and began to walk down the hall from the balcony I was in. 

I felt as though I could stay here in thor’s arms forever. 

I glanced back toward the balcony. It was still midday, though I was drowsy enough for it to have been two days over. 

The motion of Thor walking was not helping my drowsiness either. I dozed off in Thor’s arms. 

I was so comfortable, and warm. 

I awoke on top of our bed. 

Glancing around the room, Thor was nowhere to be found. 

“Thor?”

I got up and looked around our chambers. Nothing seemed to have been moved. I looked at the bookshelf. There, right smack in the middle of the bookshelf, on the third shelf, sat Mjolnir. 

Memories of just a few days ago flooded my mind. 

Why did you leave this on display where I could see it?

I would have to ask him when I saw him next. If he could at least place it in a less noticeable spot… that would be much better.  

I walked out of our chambers and made my way to the combat grounds.

There, Thor was training with Sif, Fandral,Volstagg and Hogun. 

I watched from the stands as they threw each other around, each time landing with a smile, or a laugh. 

Thor saw me and ran to the railing of the combat square. 

“My Love! You’ve awakened!” 

I smiled and nodded. 

Soon the four other warriors were at his side. 

“Loki, why don’t you join us in the ring? You have not handled your daggers for a while. It might do you good to throw em around for a bit.” 

I thought about hogans words as I glanced over at my beloved daggers. 

“I would love to. But I am rather sore, and would benefit from a fight another day.”

Thor then hopped the fence. 

“Is there something else you would rather do, love?”

I shook my head and gestured to the combat square. 

“Well, I was hoping my appearance wouldn’t bother your practice.” 

Fandral laughed as he opened the gate and stepped out of the ring. 

“We were just finishing up anyways.” he then opened his water skin and took a long swig. 

We all went back inside, and crowded around the table in the feasting hall, soon, everyone was telling exaggerated stories about how their weekend had been. I looked up from my book to catch Sif staring at Thor. I did not like it. Not one bit. 

I knew there had been no chemistry between them, and they had been friends since they were young, but, the way she was looking at my Thor?

My husband? 

Only I had the right to look at him that way. 

I stood up, making my chair squeak as loud and scratchy as possible. 

Everyone was silent. I nodded my head, then stormed off.

I made my way back to the stables, and then rode my horse out to the edge of the forest, there I let my horse roam to graze the grass, and with a book in between my teeth, I climbed the nearest tree.

A few hours passed, when I noticed thor on his horse nearing my spot as he galloped down the trail. 

I’m not ready to speak to him yet.

In all honesty I would like to sit here just a bit longer and sulk. 

Geez.

go and flirt with Sif. I rolled my eyes. 

He let his horse off with mine, then started up my tree. After a few moments, he was sitting on the branch next to me.

“Loki. I’ve been searching for you for hours. Are you alright? What angered you?” 

I rolled my eyes again and turned to face him.

“I guess I just overreacted, and a bit jealous.” 

Thor looked at me surprised.

“Of what loki?”

I sat there amazed. Did he not notice Sif, Oogling over him?

Practically drooling as he told his infamous war story of Vanaheim? 

“For some reason, the way Sif was watching you, really, caught my eye.” 

Thor then laughed so hard he almost fell out of the tree.

“Love you have no reason to be jealous. I have never been interested in lady Sif.”

Thor put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. “I love you, and no one in the whole universe could come between that.” 

I smiled. 

He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly, yet intensely.

I felt like my insides were becoming warm, and nothing could interrupt my happiness, like once again, I could stay in this moment forever. 

Breaking the moment, thor’s arm slipped, and he fell out of the tree. 

“THOR!!!”

I quickly climbed down the tree to make sure my new husband wasn’t damaged in any way.

“Thor, are you alright?” 

he got up off the ground then laughed.

“I think that would be a moment to remember.” 

I smiled. Ready to head home, I fetched the horses from the field. 

As we rode back towards the large golden castle, we watched as the sun started to set behind the hills.

“Looks like we get that sunset ride you wanted anyways.”

Thor laughed.

“I guess so.” 

We got back to the castle, and hand in hand we walked back to our chambers. It seemed slow. Almost as if we were walking in slow motion.

Thor looked down at me and smiled. It was one of those moments where you could do nothing but smile back, and wonder how in the freaking universe, did I end up with such a great life.  

Your so amazing. Why me? Why not anyone else? Your so perfect. Yet I am just a mischievous frost giant who always seems to mess things up.

I came down to one conclusion. If it weren’t for New York, I wouldn’t be where I was today. For once, I felt like I was not a failure.

I stopped thor in the hall, and I hugged him.

We stayed there for a long time.

once again, I could stay here forever. 


	5. Sweet And Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been Trying to make this more on the sweet side than on the, well, not so fun and loving side of things.   
> enjoy it, it is insanely loving and sweet this time, and please comment and suggest. I love Feedback.  
> He had fallen asleep on the bench waiting for me. To me, the thought of having children was never appealing to me. I never thought I would have the responsibility, of creating offspring, because I never thought I’d share a throne.
> 
> But now, I feel It’s all they need me for. When Odin talks about me, I almost mistake him talking about cattle. what would happen to me after I had a child? I truly love Thor, but, if it came down to me, or a child, I'd be rid with it as soon as possible. But, that’s not the only thing I am concerned with. Carrying Thor’s child would be lovely. Watching as it grew up, teaching meaningful lessons of life, and all the love that could be shared-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been Trying to make this more on the sweet side than on the, well, not so fun and loving side of things.   
> enjoy it, it is insanely loving and sweet this time, and please comment and suggest. I love Feedback.

I woke up in our bed, a nude, loudly snoring thor next to me, I looked around the room. Crap. 

I forgot to talk to Thor about the hammer on the shelf. I nudged him. “Thor?” I shook his arm as he slowly forced his eyelids open.

“Yes, love?” I shivered for a moment just thinking the name  _ Mjolnir.  _ “Do you think you could move your…

hammer elsewhere, it catches my attention every time I enter the room. And it comes with some unpleasant memories.”  Thor nodded, glancing over at the shelf. 

“Have you tried picking it up recently?” I laughed, then looked over to see his expression was serious.

“You think I would try to pick up Mjolnir... ?”

Thor turned on his side and faced me. I loved our little morning talks, but, this one, I could do without. 

“I don’t see why not if anyone shouldn’t be able to pick it up, it should be me. I sure don’t feel worthy after what I did to you.” 

he put his warm hand on my seemingly cold shoulder and then up my neck. The warmth was blissful, almost intoxicating. 

One of the first things he noticed, was how ice cold my skin gets during the night. Hence, all the extra blankets and pillows.

I had to explain to Thor that one could only be covered with so many blankets, before being crushed, or suffocated. 

Honestly, being cold all the time made small actions, like a hug or a handshake, all the more meaningful, things, that I would feel the heat from, even hours later. 

I curled up in Thor's arms, my mind threatening to fall asleep, my eyelids growing heavy again. “I’ll try to pick it up later….” Thor laughed.

The soft jolting movement, only shook my eyes closed, and I drifted back to sleep. 

It had been hours.

The sun was hot on my back coming in through the window, and everything was hazy, I turned my head toward the doorway, and sighed. I guess I could get up and do something today huh… 

walking past the bookshelf, I noticed, someone had turned the hammer just about twenty degrees off center. Thor must have done it, knowing that I liked to keep the bookshelf symmetrical. 

I sighed and gripped the handle firmly with both hands. It didn’t feel any different, huh. I should know. I shivered. 

I gained all my senses and then pulled upward.

After a few minutes of the hammer, slightly moving inches from where it sat, I gave up and went on to getting dressed. 

After leaving the quarters past the hallway, I ran into Heimdal. Why he was in the palace instead of the Bifrost, I did not know…  he looked at me, then strode on past. 

I watched as he continued down the hall, then disappeared.

I smiled as I entered the courts for the battle ring, Thor, already there with the rest of the gang, was fighting Hogan, as Sif, Volstagg and Fandral duked it out in the spot next to them. 

I created ice daggers in my hands and threw one at Fandral, it stuck right into his shield. 

“Well, look who finally decided to join us!”  Hogan laughed as he struck Thor with his mace, only to get a hammer to the gut, and sent hurtling towards me. 

I quickly dodged Hogan, and spun out onto the ring, blocking everyone's attacks. I was doing perfectly fine, till Sif’s sword, caught my ankle, and sent me to the ground. 

Thor, then swung unnecessarily hard at Sif, making her hit the dust with a thud. She would probably have a bruise there for weeks. A few minutes later, we all left the ring to tend to our wounds. 

Thor looked down as I took my boot off to display my bloody ankle, it was sliced, just below the bone. The blood was already dried, Thor got down on his knees to watch closely as I cleaned my ankle and bandaged it. 

When I was done, he picked me up into his arms. “Thor, I can walk you know…” he shook his head. “I'm not so sure. You were limping pretty strong as we left, and I don't want you to injure yourself further.” I rolled my eyes. 

“I'll be fine. I promise.” thor still wouldn’t let me down as he entered our quarters.  He set me down on the bed, then started undoing my clothes, tossing them to the side, then removing his own. 

He crawled up onto the bed and pulled me on top of him. I moaned as he eased himself into me, I almost lost it when he started thrusting. He was warm inside me, it made me feel tired. “You okay love?” I nodded with a sigh. Thor then laid me down against the bed and continued.

I threw back my head and wailed as he pounded into me, it didn’t hurt, yet, I couldn’t contain myself. I whined as he silenced my lips with a savage kiss, leaving my lower lip swollen and discolored, he left his marks on my jaw and down my neck, and he massaged until I had fallen unconscious. 

Vivid color flashed before me.

Bright flowers, and a veil of white.

I moved the white fabric aside, and there sitting on the edge of the bed was thor…. Something in his arms, it seemed a small bundle, of more white cloth…from the cloth came a cry. A small, innocent sounding, child’s cry…   

I walked over to Thor and took the bundle from his arms. 

The child’s hair was a dark creamy black, his eyes a bright icy blue. 

There was one explanation. 

This was our child.

After waking up I rolled over onto Thor, who was just barely awake. 

He wrapped his arms around me. 

“Are you awake dove?”

He nodded.

“I had this dream… it was… so beautiful. There were lots of colors and flowers, and I moved this white veil aside, and there you were.”

“Sounds like a wedding.” he propped himself up on his elbow.

“No, it wasn’t a wedding. You were holding a child.” I swallowed hard. 

“My child.”

Thor’s eyes widened with shock for a moment, then he had this grin, like a child on Christmas. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT?”

I stared at him blankly.

“YOU ARE PREGNANT!”

I was shocked. I did not think he would come to that conclusion so quickly. “Thor, just because I'm having dreams about a child, does not mean that I am pregnant!” Thor scooped me up into his arms, and carried me down the hall, he turned into the healers quarters, where Frigga was waiting, she foresaw what I dreamt and wanted to be sure whether the dream was just a dream, or not.

 

I slowly opened the door to the hallway, where Thor was waiting. 

He had fallen asleep on the bench waiting for me. To me, the thought of having children was never appealing to me. I never thought I would have the responsibility, of creating offspring, because I never thought I’d share a throne. 

But now, I feel It’s all they need me for. When Odin talks about me, I almost mistake him talking about cattle. what would happen to me after I had a child? I truly love Thor, but, if it came down to me, or a child, I'd be rid with it as soon as possible. But, that’s not the only thing I am concerned with. Carrying Thor’s child would be lovely. Watching as it grew up, teaching meaningful lessons of life, and all the love that could be shared-  

“Loki, are you crying?” 

I snapped out of my daze and went to sit by Thor. 

“Is it so? Why are you crying?”

I took Thor’s hand and looked up at him with a half-hearted smile. 

“It is so.”

Thor made no comment. Other than the slight twitch of his lips as he smiled softly down at me.

We could have been there for hours. I felt as though I had everything I needed before me, as I looked into his soft, blue eyes. Like a river, with perfectly placed, mute-gray stones. And the way they shined. The moment truly was endless.


	6. Intrusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its rather short, but... oh well. this chapter was hard... I need a strong chapter start.

It was rather cold as I curled up in Thor’s arms.   
It had been nearly a week since my dream, and since then, they have only gotten more surreal and complex. Since that day Thor had been right next to me at all times.   
Usually, One would hate being followed so closely and so often.   
I love it. I absolutely revel in it.  
He’s constantly at my side, protecting me, helping me avoid Odin, always asking if I need anything, and if I do, he fetches it.  
Life couldn’t be any better.   
The rays of the sun through the window lit up spots of air, you could see the dust swirl as it floated. I decided it was time to get up.   
Apparently, there was no limit to the amount of time I could spend in bed. Many a hour was spent there. I grinned as some memories flooded my brain.   
Re-focusing, I stood in front of the mirror, so far, nothing had really changed.  
The only thing that was different was the small protuberance in between my hips.  
It was barely visible.   
I almost hadn’t of noticed it.  
I poked at my stomach. It was oddly hard, but, not uncomfortable in any way.  
Large, warm hands wrapped around me from behind.   
Thor’s arms seemed to cover my chest almost entirely. He was a bit warmer than usual, from laying in the spot of sun ray on our bed. I almost couldn't handle it.   
“Good morning”   
I laughed a bit. “You mean Evening? It’s past noon”  
Although I slept a lot, I had a good sense of time.   
“Ah.” Thor then let go, replacing his warm arms with a long robe, then scooping me up into his arms.   
“Guess what we’re doing today?”  
I looked up at his face with sleepy eyes, no intention of paying attention.   
“hm?”   
He laughed as he navigated through the hall and up some stairs,  
“We, are Moving To larger Quarters. Fun, right?”  
I nodded my head sleepily, then dosed off in thor’s arms.  
I awoke to bright Gold walls, with white curtains hanging over large windows, a beautiful gold mounted door, and a lovely feather and animal skin bed.  
The railing on the head and the foot of the bed were engraved with golden patterns.   
The rug on the floor was a big white fluffy mountain goat skin.   
It was much nicer than the room we were in before. And much larger too.   
I sat up, and stretched for a moment before getting up and walking towards the “living” part of our quarters. I opened the golden door, and looked around the living room.   
It had the same theme as the bedroom, with the big white rug, and an animal skin couch, with a nice gold coffee table in front of it.  
The couch Overlooked a Giant window, you could see everything below, lots of the buildings, My feet gave beneath me as I had forgotten that we were so many stories high.   
Thor came and caught me from behind as I fell.  
“I thought I heard you awake, You should be more careful.”  
I laughed as he helped me back to my feet.   
“I do try”.  
“So, loki, do you like it?”  
I nodded, “well, so far, it is very pleasing. I like it very much.”  
I did like it. Except for the fact that it was so high up.   
I took thor’s hand as he lead me throughout the rest of the quarters, and finally back to the living room.  
It was quite a tour.  
The Bathroom was Giant, as was the bathtub, (One could guess why)  
The kitchen was normal, and off to the right, was an empty room.  
I had asked thor why there was an empty room, and he just glanced down, and lead me o- Oh!   
I grinned as I realised why there was an Extra room.   
The extra room was to be the child’s room.   
We spent the rest of the day, planning this child’s room, although, I made it perfectly clear, that it was futile to decorate the room, before we knew the gender. We wouldn’t know this for a while.   
“Oh, but Loki, the pink is so cute! We could just make it a gender Neutral room, and have both powder pink, and baby blue.”   
I rolled my eyes.   
“We will decorate the room when we find out the gender of the baby.”  
Thor tossed the papers and the paint swatches to the floor, flinging them all across the room, then he pulled me down with him onto the couch in front of the window.   
“You know, your picking those up right?”  
He nodded. We Lazily lounged on the couch for a while, watching the clouds as they moved through the sky.   
Thor traced lines all over my torso, and I tried hard not to laugh.  
The room was warm. Sunlight filled the room from the window.   
It couldn’t have been more perfect.   
“Sleepy?”   
I nodded my head again.   
Before Thor had any time to say anything, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan, burst in through the doors, yelling and carrying on.   
This Caught Thor in Surprise, and he just about flung himself out the window.  
His look of terror turned into a savage grin as he threw his hands up and went to greet his friends.   
“My Friends! It has been a while!”   
He laughed as a small group hug had formed.   
I stayed hidden on the couch, not wanting to draw any attention towards myself.  
I did not feel like conversing with anyone else. I stayed quiet listening to their conversation, trying to listen without turning around.   
“This Is a really nice place you got thor!  
So what do you two do all day anyways, I haven't seen you two in months!  
How’ bout Loki? Did you get him Knocked up yet?”  
Then I heard a Loud smack.   
“OW!”  
Fandral must have been standing next to Siff.   
“Oh! Speaking of-”   
Thor’s loud voice Boomed as I could hear him walking closer towards the couch.   
He bent over the back and Looked at me.   
“Loki, you haven’t fallen asleep again have you?”   
I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded my head.   
Thor laughed a bit, then scooped me up into his arms.   
I quietly whined at him in protest, nabbing a blanket off the couch as he scooped me up, then wrapping it around my shoulders.  
“Loki, you will want to be awake when we have guests, won’t you?”   
I nodded, and he set me on my feet, I swung my blanket over my shoulders, like a cape, and walked into the hallway with thor.   
As I walked into the room, fandral threw up his arms and ran to meet me.   
“Loki! There you are! How have you been?!?”  
I smiled and met him half way, and returned his greeting with a warm Bro- hug.   
“I have been well.”  
He nodded and but his arm around me.   
“So?”  
I looked at him confused. “So What?”  
Fandral rolled his eyes.   
“Are you pregnant?”  
I gave a slight nod.   
…   
They stayed for a few hours and then left. I was so exhausted.  
Just listening to them tell their tales was exhausting.   
They had been all over the place, and Thor took them on an Unforeseen and unwelcome tour. The quarters were in their first official “mess” and I was not the one to cause it.   
“Are you going to help me clean up?”  
I layed back down on the couch.  
“None of this, was my doing, in fact, if you will recall, I protested to their surprise intrusion.”   
“But you still conversed with us.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Speaking, leaves no physical mess…”  
Thor made no answer. But he continued to pick up things that were knocked over and what not.   
Mindlessly, I stood up and watched as my husband picked things up and put them away, I walked over to a table, that’s tablecloth, was stuck under Mjolnir, Mindlessly, I picked up the hammer releasing the tablecloth,   
Thor’s mouth hung open as I turned to look at him,   
“What in Odin's Beard are you looking at?”  
Thor pointed to the hammer in my hand.  
I look down, and dropped it, out of surprise.   
“YOU PICKED IT UP!”   
Thor threw his arms around me and kissed me.   
I was so confused.   
I… I picked it up?   
How in Valhalla did I pick up Thor’s hammer?   
I’m not worthy…   
I was deep in thought as thor practically swung me around like a rag doll.


End file.
